The Imaging Core Unit (ICU) provides NEI intramural scientists access and training in a variety of high resolution imaging and analysis applications including confocal microscopy (Leica SP2 AOBS laser scanning confocal microscope), total internal reflectance fluorescence ( Zeiss -TIRF), laser capture microdissection (Zeiss-PALM), ex vivo imaging of retina explants and Forster resonance energy transfer (FRET). A new 2-photon microscope (Olympus Fluoview 1000 + Coherent MiraD 900 pulsed laser) has dramatically expand opportunities for imaging ocular tissues at greater depths and with reduced photodamage. A primary objective of the ICU is to pair state-of-the-art instrumentation with novel imaging approaches in order to leverage studies with the potential for significant clinical application. The ICU has developed improved methods for quantifying choroidal neovascularization in an experimental animal model. These studies have in turn lead to the identification of potent anti-angiogenic agents with the potential for retarding new blood vessel growth associated with the wet form of age-related macular degeneration.